Apple of My Eye
by Chaos in the Moonlight
Summary: Hephaistion has lost something very precious to him and Alexander tries to calm his fears.


A/N: My second Alexander fic and sort of a sequel to "Bathing _Beauty_". Was done for the Alexander Alphabet Drabble challenge. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is also very much appreciated.

*****

Apple of My Eye

"I've lost it Alexander!" Hephaistion burst into Alexander's tent, ignoring the group of men huddled over the desk with the King. "I've failed you."

Alexander stood quickly, motioning for everyone to clear the room. He placed an arm around his upset lover, leading him to a chair and sitting him down. "Calm down, love," he murmured kneeling in front of Hephaistion who had leaned forward, his head in his hands. "What happened that has you in such despair?"

"I've lost it, Alexander," Hephaistion repeated. "I went for a swim … was rushed … not there …"

Alexander stood, pouring the general a cup of wine and shoving it gently to his lips. "Drink this, Phai. It may calm your nerves, love." Hephaistion slurped hungrily at the wine, coughing as he tried to swallow too fast. The King patted him gently on the back.

"Oh my. I've never seen you like this, Hephaistion. What is it you've lost, love? And whatever it is I'm sure we can get you another." Alexander was being honest. He had seen his boyhood friend face men twice his size, more than one at a time on more than one occasion, as well as seeing him on the frontline of the bloodiest battles he could think of, yet he had never seen him as high-strung and distraught as he was at that moment.

"No, Alexander." Hephaistion jumped up, his arms flailing, his long auburn hair flying as he threw his head back. "It's a bad omen that I lost it. I fear something bad will happen now. I must go look again. I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm so sorry."

Alexander stepped to his lover, wrapping him into his embrace. "I still don't understand what you're so upset about, my love, but you're shaking like a leaf. I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen."

Hephaistion let his head drop to his lover's shoulder, his arms finally winding around his waist. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as well as trying to stave the tears that were threatening to erupt from his blue eyes. Alexander held him tight, his brows knitted together in confusion as he struggled to comprehend what Hephaistion could have lost that would make him suffer so.

"The apple," Hephaistion finally whispered against his neck. "The beautiful apple medallion you had specially made for me, Alexander, it's gone. My most prized possession. The only thing I own that I would never part with … ever."

Alexander sighed, giving the general one last squeeze then leading him to the bed, sitting them both down on the edge. "I'm sure it's not gone, Phai. Tell me the story. Where do you think it was lost?"

Hephaistion gripped Alexander's hands as the King's other hand played lovingly in his long hair. "I was bathing in the river this morning. I shed my clothes and placed the medallion on top with due care. I haven't had the heart to get it wet since you gave it to me last month. Silly, I know."

Alexander smiled gently and kissed his cheek. "Not silly, sweet."

The upset general shook his head. "No, Alexander. This is serious. Please do not make light of it. This is certainly a bad omen. Something bad is sure to happen now. I must go look again."

"Fine. I'll go with you. Four eyes are surely better than two." Alexander rose but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, Alexander. You must stay away from me until I find it. Please my love, remain here while I go look."

"Hephaistion, you're being ridiculous. Nothing bad is going to happen because you've misplaced your medallion."

"Do you not remember, Alexander, when I _misplaced_ it two weeks ago? Do you not remember what happened?"

"When you took it off to bathe, love, and it slipped under the bed? I found it the next day, did I not? What's that to do with anything?"

"Do you not recall that you broke your thumb that very night, Alexander?" Hephaistion glared at his lover, his clear blue eyes determined and flashing.

Alexander giggled. "When I was drunker than a fool and stumbled into that bloody tree? That was not to do with the medallion, love, that was the wine."

"Do not patronize me, Alexander," Hephaistion seethed. "What about last week when I took it off to help with the horses and it fell into the hay?"

Alexander stood silent, confusion contorting his handsome face. "Did something happen to me then, too?"

"Oh!" Hephaistion ranted. "You are impossible, Alexander. You hit your head and knocked yourself out, you bloody fool."

"Bucephalous had a burr in his blanket and bucked me off. How does that involve your medallion?" Alexander was getting a little frustrated with his lover's insistent tone.

The general shook his head. "I'm going, Alexander, and don't you even consider following me," he warned, his blue eyes fiery and sparkling with determination. "I order you, my King, to stay away from me until I find the my precious apple."

Alexander smirked at Hephaistion's order. "Hephaistion, my love, be reasonable. Even if this silly …" His lover's eyes glared at him. "Sorry. Even if this omen is true, how will it help if I stay away from you?"

"Because I was with you both times, Alexander. I was at your side when fate stepped in to harm you." He turned and moved closer to the entranceway of the tent.

"But you're almost always with me, Phai, and I'll have it no other way. Do you not remember what I had inscribed on that apple, love?" Hephaistion lowered his head and stopped his movement.

"_There is no beauty in the world without you, for yours is the only beauty I shall ever need – forever."_

Hephaistion felt his lip automatically suck between his teeth as his eyes welled up. "It's only a thing, my beauty. I understand that it means so much to you and that very fact warms my heart. It was a gift I was proud to give you, for you are the apple of my eye, love. But _you_ are what's important to me. Having you with me is all I need. Don't banish me, Phai. Let me help you with your fears since you so seldom express any to me. I've never known you to be so superstitious but I want to help belie your fears."

Hephaistion heard Alexander's steps behind him, the King's strong arms wrapping around him, his lips placing a gentle kiss on the general's neck. "We'll find it love and if we don't, I'll just have another one made for you."

The general turned in his lover's arms, his lips finding the other's in a passionate kiss, his arms encircling the strong neck. "Forgive me, my love," he whispered when he broke the contact. "I didn't mean to over-react. I feel horrible that I've been so careless with something so dear to me, something you gave me. I care not about anything else I own, Alexander, only that."

The King smiled, his hands playing again in his lover's hair. "You are the most careful man I know, Phai. The only reason you take the medallion off in the first place is because you wish to care for it so badly."

"Ahem …" came a voice from the entranceway to the tent. "Excuse me, Alexander."

Hephaistion stepped quickly away from his lover but was held in place by the man's arms. "Cleitus? What can I do for you, general?"

"I was actually looking for General Hephaistion, Alexander," he grinned at the embarrassed man. "I called at his tent and this was the next logical place for me to check."

"Well you found me, Cleitus," Hephaistion spoke up. "What do you require?"

"I went to the river this afternoon, Hephaistion, and I found a bit of treasure there that I believe might belong to you."

Hephaistion's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening as he pulled away from Alexander's hold, staring in wonderment when Cleitus held up his precious medallion. He practically threw himself at the general as the King looked on, smirking.

"Thank you, Cleitus," Hephaistion said, clutching the object to his chest and gazing happily at the other general. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. But how did you know it was mine? I've not shown it to anyone since I received it."

"I could not think of anyone else who might be considered a _beauty_, General Hephaistion," he teased. "And do you not remember who came upon you under a certain apple tree when you were young and first experimenting with your … love?" Hephaistion's face reddened but Alexander laughed out loud until his lover gave him a stern look. "So it's important to you is it, Hephaistion? Well, might there be a reward I can collect then?" The older general's eyes twinkled with enjoyment.

"We'll be sure you get an extra cup of wine with your meal tonight, Cleitus," Alexander said, as the general continued to grin at him then turned on his heel.

With Cleitus gone, Hephaistion flew into Alexander's arms, almost knocking the King to the ground. He kissed him hard, the medallion still gripped tightly in his hand. "Oh, I love you, Alexander. Thank you, my love."

"For what, Hephaistion? Cleitus is the hero, not me."

"For not being a bumbling idiot and hurting yourself in the last few hours. Now I can put my bad omen theory to rest for good." He pressed another kiss to Alexander's lips, taking the King's breath away.

"Well, you're welcome then. But may I ask a favor of you now, my beauty?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"May I ask you to remember that this medallion, that is nowhere as beautiful as you are, love, will not disappear should you happen to get it wet."

"Yes, alright. And the favor is …?"

"How about you never take it off from now on, love, then we can concentrate on more important things like maybe you offering me the reward that Cleitus was seeking."


End file.
